Vulture
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: Because of you, his death was meaningless. Didn't we tell you? Revenge brings nothing. Why can't you ever listen?


Vulture

_Revenge leads to nothing._

**We will crush Konoha.**

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke-teme?"

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. _Your best friend._

"C'mon! You're gonna kill me aren't you?" A feral grin spread across Naruto's face.

"I want to take my sweet time." Sasuke said in a measured voice. "I want to prolong my victory." The last Uchiha smirked.

Naruto laughed – the sound was hollow, bitter almost – "What for?" the kyuubi container leaned against a tree. "I'm not going to put up a fight. Just ram your damn hand into my heart."

"No fight?" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think it's possible."

Black hair. Black eyes. _Konoha's worst enemy._

"It's funny," Naruto said casually, "how there are so many secrets in front of us that we fail to acknowledge. Ain't it funny?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nah, I'll tell you what's really funny. What's funny is how Sakura was killed back there because she couldn't kill that redhead you travel with. You know why? Because she could tell that chick was important to you so she couldn't do it. She held back and now she'll be another body we have to bury after this shit is all over."

Naruto laughed again, "Let me rephrase that – she'll be another body the vultures will eat once this shit is over. Konoha's going to fall today, neh, Teme?"

Naruto twirled a kunai aimlessly on his finger. "It's funny how right now, I can't seem to fight anymore. I'm tired. I'm just really, really, tired. I give up. Take Konoha. Kill me, kill all those innocent people within those walls Sasuke – let them see the _hero_ you've become."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, did I offend you?" Naruto didn't sound sorry at all. He didn't sound like anything. His voice was monotonous. "You know something, Sasuke-teme? Sakura and I used to sit on the roof of the Academy talking about how we'd get you back. Sometimes even Kakashi-sensei joined us. We'd talk for hours and hours and Sai would eventually come too. It was the only time of day where we'd feel like we could actually do something about your absence.

"The other times we knew there was really nothing that could be done."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he cradled Hinata's blood stained jacket in his arms.

"Look at yourself." The blonde shinobi ordered the traitor before him. "Tell me you're proud of what you've become."

Sasuke's mouth wouldn't move.

"You don't get it. You don't understand anything!" Naruto held on tighter to the only thing that remained of his lover, holding the jacket tight to his chest. "Itachi did what he did for this village! He did it to bring peace. He loved Konoha more than anything in the world; he left you behind so that you could protect this village. Look around you! Are you protecting Konoha?! Itachi's death is meaningless because of you!"

Naruto could smell Hinata's faint scent and in the cloud of perfume a trace of Sakura. Both of them trained together often and did their hospital shifts together. But now, both were gone.

"How many times did we tell you?! How many times did we say that revenge would bring nothing to you! Why can't you ever listen?" Naruto's voice reached a hysterical pitch; it was obvious that the losses were taking its toll on Naruto's mental health. "You killed Itachi and that brought you pain. Now, here you are, killing Konoha – what will that bring you?"

Silence.

"Answer me you fucker!" Naruto's voice shook. "Answer the fucking question you useless piece of shit!"

Sasuke had the dignity not to answer. He knew, just as Naruto knew, that nothing he could've said would have justified his actions.

Collapsing, Naruto sobbed uncontrollably into the jacket, his tears staining the blood marks – washing them away.

Before Sasuke could do anything Suigetsu was in front of him, Juugo holding a crying Naruto like a prisoner. Suigetsu spoke: "Konoha has fallen."

There was no joy that permeated Sasuke's heart. Simply more emptiness.

"What should we do now, Sasuke-sama?" Karin's voice was smug with the victory of her kill. Never again would her Sasuke have to be bothered by a pink haired medic.

A shadow swept across the sky and Sasuke caught sight of the vultures dancing in the air.

"I… don't know."

**Revenge brings nothing. It only eats your soul, like the vultures that feast on the bodies of your abandoned beloveds.**

_Once again, little brother, you've become an even bigger disappointment._


End file.
